yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Welcome to the Pride Lands Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for Welcome to the Pride Lands Part 1. Narrator: When an evil threat arose in spirit, Scar begins his dark purpose to conquer all realms. Until, Max Tennyson, Leader of Plumbers and his allies form a new team of heroes to protect all realms. They are Power Rangers Realm Force! (theme song plays) The story begins after the defeat of one of Scar's demon, He plans to take measures. Scar: Surely this one will work this time. Scar then begins making a new demon, It rises from the fire once more. Scar: Kifo Rhinino, hunt down the Realm Force, and destroy them. Kifo Rhinino: Yes, Master. (roars then takes off) Meanwhile at the mall, Connor and the others are spending time together. Connor Lacey: So, What'd you guys think of the mall? Marcus Reynolds: I'm thinking about going there. Spencer Vallerte: It's a good thing to, My older brother, Carlos and I use to go there together when I was kid. Dave Tyson: I can't imagine why. Soon, They were getting some shakes. Just as they were enjoying their shakes, They got a call on their Morphers. Connor Lacey: It's Fluminox. What's up? Fluminox: Rangers, Report to the base. You are needed here at once. Frankie Stein: We're on our way. So, Butch leaves the tip and paid the bills as Connor and the others took off. As they came to the base, Nighlock was there. Connor Lacey: Nighlock, Is that you? Nighlock: Connor, Long time no see. Connor Lacey: What's up? Nighlock: Fluminox will explain. Frankie Stein: What's going on, Fluminox? Fluminox: Well, My dear ranger friends, Max Tennyson, Sensei Wu, Garmadon, Ray, Maya, King Lagravis, Lavertus and I have arranged to have Nighlock join us in our time of need. Nighlock: That's right, And I was Connor's Mentor during my lead with Code Red. Connor Lacey: Indeed he was, It's been a while ever since. King Lagravis: The time has come, Rangers. You must enter the Dimensional World of Disney. There, You must go to the Pride Lands and meet with Simba, his pride and the Lion Guard. Frankie Stein: We're on it, King Lagravis. Stella Rodriguez: We're ready when you are, Connor. Connor Lacey: We won't let you down. As Max Tennyson opens the portal, Connor and his friends went through it. At last, The team arrived at the Pride Lands. Connor Lacey: So, This must be the Pride Lands. Chris Strider: I've never seen anything like this before. Frankie Stein: Neither do I. This must be a new thing for me to see. Videl Smith: Look! There's Zebras! Sapphire Stone: Careful, We don't want to scare them. Muhimu: It's okay, We don't mind. Butch Turner: Holy cow, It talks! Cragger: That's because we're in the Disney Realm, And the animals talk in the Pride Lands. Nighlock: Of course they can. Connor Lacey: Come on, Guys. Let's have a look around to make sure there aren't any dangers. Alice Diaz: Way ahead of ya, Connor. Frankie Stein: As long as we don't run into any crocodiles. (to Cragger) No offense. Cragger: None taken. Then, They encountered the Lion Guard who're on their patrol around the Pride Lands. Connor Lacey: Hey. Who are you? Kion: My name is Kion. Bunga: What's up? Name's Bunga. And this is Beshte, Fuli and Ono. Fuli: You guys don't look like you're from around our realm. Spencer Vallerte: Actually, We're from another Realm on Earth. Beshte: Poa! I'll bet your Realm is big. Frankie Stein: You don't know the half of it. Kion: How would you all like a tour around the Pride Lands? Connor Lacey: Sure. So, Connor and his friends got well aquatinted with the Lion Guard as they showed them around. Along to way, They met with Rafiki at his Ancient Tree. Kion: Rafiki, Makini, We got new comers of the Pride Lands! Rafiki: (laughs) Bring them in, Let us meet these new comers. As Kion and his friends did, Connor and his friends came forward. Rafiki: Greetings, New comers. Welcome to my Tree. Connor Lacey: Thanks, Rafiki. Kion and his friends told us all about you and Makini. Makini: I see, I've got refreshments. Some mangos, bananas and papayas? Frankie Stein: Thanks, Makini. How generous of you. Spencer Vallerte: Muchos Gracias, Muchacha. Alice Diaz: Yeah, I must agree on some fruits like those. Butch Turner: Thanks a lot, Makini. And as they came to Pride Rock, Simba and his pride welcomed them to the Pride Lands. Simba: Connor, I bid you and your friends welcome to the Pride Lands. Connor Lacey: Thank you, Simba. Kovu: We hope you'd find our home a welcoming site? Frankie Stein: We sure do, Kovu. And we're very pleased to meet you, Tifu and Zuri, Kiara. Kiara: The pleasure is all ours. Later at Hakuna Matata Falls, Bunga then teaches the Rangers his skills. Bunga: Well, Here's what I'm gonna teach you guys the same thing I've taught Hamu and Jahudi when we were kids. Butch Turner: And what skills would that be, Bunga? Bunga: The skill I'm teaching is how you'll Teke, Ruka and Teleza. Stella Rodriguez: By which you mean is Kick, Jump and Slide? Bunga: You know it, Stella. Okay, Guys, Do as I do. Teke! So, They each kick one by one. Bunga: Now, Ruka! So, They each jump one by one. Bunga: Finally, Teleza! So, They each slide one by one. Bunga: Now, You're getting it! Marcus Reynolds: Thanks, Bunga. Soon, Nighlock comes in to see Connor and the others. Nighlock: Hey, Rangers. Connor Lacey: Nighlock, What brings your here? Nighlock: I have something to share with you all. The Flashpoint Paradox is where Barry Allen aka The Flash went back in time and prevented his mother's murder. These events led to young Bruce Wayne being shot instead, Martha Wayne becoming the Joker, Thomas Wayne becoming Batman, Superman never seeing the sun for the first time he arrived, Hal Jordan never receiving Abin Sur's ring when he died, Aquaman declaring war on the Amazonians after Wonder Woman murdered Mera, Aquaman sinking Paris, Franch, the Amazonians conquering the UK, And a nuclear explosion about to end the world. Spencer Vallerte: Whoa. That's awfull. Stella Rodriguez: Yeah. Nighlock: So, I came to make sure the DC Realm won't fall out of balance. With that said, Connor started to think what would happen if bad things would happen. Then, Kion spoke with Connor about his job. Kion: Hey, Connor. Can I talk to you for a second. Connor Lacey: Sure, Kion. What is it that you and your friends been doing? Kion: As the Lion Guard, It's our job to keep the Great Circle Life in good hands. Connor Lacey: We do our jobs too, Kion. Only as Power Rangers, We protect the entire universe form all evil including Scar. Kion: Hevi kabisa! Scar has return, How is it possible? Connor Lacey: Max Tennyson, One of our mentors along with Sensei Wu, Garmadon, Ray, Maya, King Lagravis, Lavertus, King Fluminox and Nighlock formed me and my friends as the Realm Force Rangers. Kion: So, That's why you guys are here to help us protect our realms from Scar and any evil. Connor Lacey: That's right, Kion. Just then, Connor got a call on his morpher. Connor Lacey: Yeah? Max Tennyson: (on communication) Connor, It's Max Tennyson. Connor Lacey: What's the trouble? Max Tennyson: (on communication) Scar is sending Janja, Kiburi, Reirei, Goigoi, Makucha, Mapigano and Kenge to lead the Outlanders to attack the Pride Lands. Connor Lacey: We have to stop them! Kion: We got your backs, Connor. Fuli: Do we have to help them? Bunga: Well, They're heroes too. Aren't they? Ono: If it means protecting the Circle of Life, We'll need their help too. Beshte: Besides, Keeping the Pride Lands safe has always been our job. Kion: Fuli, You know it's the right thing to do. Fuli: Doesn't mean I have to like it. Kion: Wouldn't expect you to. Stella Rodriguez: We're ready when you are, Connor. Connor Lacey: Then let's go, Everyone. Kion: Till the Pride Land's end. The Lion Guard: Lion Guard Defend! So, They set off to stop the Outlanders. Out in the opens of the Pride Lands, Kifo Rhinino begins his rampage through out the Pride Lands. Kifo Rhinino: I'll bet this attack can roughin all in the Pride Lands! Kion: Oh, No you don't! Connor Lacey: It's another one of Scar's evil spirits. Ono: You guys fought one of them before, That never happened before. Bunga: I know, It's just UnBungalievable! Beshte: We'll take care of the Outlanders, Connor. You and your friends know what to do. Connor Lacey: On it, Beshte. It's Morphin Time! Dimensional Bonds! The Realm Force Rangers: Realm Force, Maximize! At last, The Realm Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. Connor Lacey: Alright, Guys. Let's do this! Frankie Stein: Ready when you are, Connor! So, The Lion Guards started working together stoping the Outlanders. Connor Lacey: Warrior Sword! Kion: Nice one, Connor! Connor Lacey: Take this, You Outlanders! Ono: Spencer, Heads up! Spencer Vallerte: Thanks, Ono. Ninja Katana! Butch Turner: Lion Lance! Both: Double Realm Strike! With one strike, A few more Outlanders retreated. Reirei: You laddies are making one big mistake! Sapphire Stone: Either that, Or it's just you and your back, Reirei! Videl Smith: Ready when you are, Fuli! Fuli: You got it, Videl! Huwezi! (zipping fast on the jackals) Frankie Stein: Wow, She is one fast cheetah. Sapphire Stone: Tiger Axe! Videl Smith: Car Bow! Both: Realm Force Attack! With one strike, A few more Outlanders retreated. Bunga: Zuka Zama! (took out a few hyenas) Chris, Daisy, Alice, That's your cue! Chris Strider: On it, Bunga. Manta Ray Blade! (hit a few crocodiles) Daisy Harper: Falcon Saber! (takes out a few jackals) Alice Diaz: Gorilla Gauntlets! (hits a few hyenas) Then, Beshte helped out the other Rangers. Beshte: Twende kiboko! (pushing the rocks to scare the jackals off) They're all yours, Guys! Marcus Reynolds: Way ahead of you, Beshte. Crocodile Crossbow! Stella Rodriguez: Griffin Staff! Dave Tyson: Bull Blaster! Frankie Stein: Eagle Spear! Suddenly as the Rangers and the Lion Guard were winning, Scar appears in spirit. Scar: Hello, Power Rangers. Connor Lacey: Scar! Kion: Hevi kabisa! Scar: You looked so surprised to see me as well as Kion! Then, More Outlanders came to oppose the Rangers and the Lion Guards. To Be Continued Category:Power Rangers Realm Force Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey